The present invention is generally related to a disposable pillow with features specifically designed for comfort.
Pillows are desired for a broad number of applications, including but not limited to airline rides, train rides, car rides, medical applications, and the like. In commercial applications, it would be desirable for a low cost, disposable solution.
It is desirable that the pillows be sanitary.
Airline industry is currently utilizing small polyester filled pillows with disposable pillow covers. The polyester filled pillows dictate volume storage. Volume/space is a critical component in airlines and other industries. Disposable pillow covers require labor for readiness. There is a cost associated with the disposable pillow covers.
Pre-filled pillows are not easily storable.
Pre-filled pillows are not easily shippable.
Pre-filled pillows are not easily vendible.
El-Asir (UK Patent appl GB 2198341) teaches a “C” shaped inflatable pillow comprising a closure member that utilizes a seam allowance positioned external to the gas envelope. El-Asir requires the inclusion of the external seam allowance for the fabrication process taught.
Concerns of sanitary means for inflatable pillows must be considered.
Current inflatable pillows position a seam allowance external to the pillow. The seam allowance then becomes an irritant to the user. This irritation is aggravated when the shape of the pillow positions the seam allowance directly contacting the user, such as a “C” shaped pillow. Valve designs and common assembly processes would direct the designer away from changing this flaw.
Conventional pillows are either “C” shaped or rectangular. The “C” shaped pillows are all designed such where the rear is equal to or larger than the side sections.
Conventional pillows fail to consider specific accupoints.
Novel material has been recently introduced, the material comprising a polyethylene smooth side and a fibrous woven softer side.
Standard manufacturing processes of inflatable plastic objects results in the excess material of the seam remaining on the outside of the inflatable object. This would be consistent with an inflatable pillow.
What is desired is a method to manufacture and apparatus of a low cost, disposable and comfortable disposable pillow.